


permutations (n!)

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She teases him, flinging her dark hair back, mouth wet and open, shifting and playing the audience, playing <i>him</i>. Coy glances out of the corner of her eye, that cat-who-got-the-cream smile. It makes him hard—harder; he's been that way since she first stepped out on stage, hands clasped demurely behind her back and bass slung across her body. Just like Frank, damn her. Damn them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	permutations (n!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melusina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melusina/gifts).



> Written for Melusina's birthday - it's a little belated at this point, but hopefully well worth the wait! I wanted to write something that spoke of chosen family and polyamory, because I know those are subjects relevant to your interests. Hopefully this works.
> 
> Beta by Andeincascade.
> 
> And of course, because Ande is my partner in crime, she wanted to podfic it, so she did. Because Ande is awesome like that.
> 
> Warning: passing mention of Bandit and the twins.

She does it on purpose; Gerard is _sure_ of it.

Lindsey _knows_ how much he likes seeing the tattoo high up on her thigh, the way it peeks out from under her skirt as she stalks and moves across the stage, hands sliding down the neck of her bass. But tonight is the first time she's been up on stage in years and she's deliberately chosen to wear dark stockings, hiding the tatt away from his eyes. It makes him mad, because she _knows_.

She teases him, flinging her dark hair back, mouth wet and open, shifting and playing the audience, playing _him_. Coy glances out of the corner of her eye, that cat-who-got-the-cream smile. It makes him hard—harder; he's been that way since she first stepped out on stage, hands clasped demurely behind her back and bass slung across her body. Just like Frank, damn her. Damn them both.

He's sweating, and it's not just because the venue's packed and the lights are hot. It's because Linds can play him like she plays her bass, brushing her fingers casually against her thigh, right where the motherfucking tattoo is. He wants to taste it, bite at the pale white skin around it, listen to the sounds that she makes as her back arches.

Gerard jumps a little as a hand traces a heated line down his back.

"Hey, baby, been looking everywhere for you," a familiar voice shouts.

"Hey, Jamia." He grins. "Where'd Frank get off to?"

Jamia shrugs and waves a hand over toward the back of the crowd, which Gerard takes to mean that Frank ran into someone he knew. Jamia leans against him and his cock presses against her hip. It's obvious, and he doesn't even try to front. Not with Jamia. She wraps her hand around Gerard's arm and squeezes. "She's got you hot and bothered."

He rolls his eyes at her.

She moves in front of him, leaning back, letting Gerard support her weight. He drops his hand onto her shoulder, fingers tightening as she dances a little with the music, moving against him.

Near her ear, he says, "You. Are not. Helping," and she just laughs at him, grinning. He wants to punish her for that, bite hard at that spot on her neck that makes her melt, but they're in public, so he bides his time, gritting his teeth as she rubs her ass against his cock. "I'm gonna get Frank to spank you."

"You can try," she shouts back.

"Linds, then."

She turns, pulls his head down a little, puts her mouth right next to his ear so she doesn't have to shout. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Watch her pull my panties down, smack my ass until it turns red. . ."

In spite of the music, Gerard can hear how ragged Jamia's voice is. If he dropped to his knees in front of her, he'd be able to smell her, sweet and sharp, different from Lindsey, but just as intoxicating. "Fuck."

"Yeah," she agrees cheekily.

"Spanking," he reminds her, and she just gives him a heated look before turning back to watch Lindsey bump against Steve, playing hard and fast as Jimmy thrashes his way across the stage.

The way Linds performs is so different from the way his boys play that Gerard never gets tired of watching her. Mikey finds a spot, plants his feet and owns his space, never straying far, headbanging and rocking out. Ray drifts around slowly, tethered to stage left by his guitar cord, bright smile hidden by his unruly hair. Frank is a whirlwind, a one-man wrecking crew totally unaware of the bounds of velocity and gravity.

Lindsey, on the other hand, plays with this dark intensity. There's a sense of quiet confidence that moves her across the stage and into the air; she never once doubts that the ground will be there to catch her when she lands.

He remembers, the first time he met her, how bruised and beat up her knees were.

Jamia teasingly claims that Linds' best feature is her legs, talks about how much she loves having them wrapped around her when she eats Lindsey out and Gerard has to agree. There's something to be said about the way Linds tightens them around him when he's using his tongue on her, thumbs keeping her lips spread wide so he can concentrate on her clit, taking his time to drive her crazy with slow, measured licks. She digs in with her heels, leaving bruises on his back, and he can never get enough of the way she tastes.

Gerard lets his hand drift down to Jamia's waist and he sneaks a couple of fingers under the edge of her blouse, finding warm flesh and touching her, just the faintest hint of a caress. It looks totally innocent, and it's only fair that he gives her a taste of her own medicine. She shivers but makes no move to dislodge his hand.

He wants Jamia naked, sprawled in that loose-limbed, sexy way she has. He wants to run his hands over her; he loves the contrast between his hands and her skin, loves to drag his rough fingers over the peaks of her breasts. She's so sensitive and responsive, writhing and panting just from his fingers. And when he uses his mouth, nipping at her nipples and painting circles around them with his tongue, she falls apart. 

Tipping her head back, she says, "I'm not the only one who's heading for a spanking," and he can't help the shudder that runs through him at the thought.

The last time he got spanked, Frank had strapped him down to the bed, and he'd struggled against the pain until it had bloomed into a prickly, sharp-edged pleasure that had him panting and begging helplessly. Frank likes breaking Gerard and he's so fucking good at it.

He flips out his phone and holds it so that Jamia can see the message he thumbs off to Frank.

_yr wife is a cocktease_

The response is almost immediate.

_not a tease if she folows thru_

Frank has a point. And a few minutes later, he sidles up to them, kissing Jamia, hot and messy. Gerard doesn't even pretend not to watch.

"Perv," Frank shouts, and Gerard shrugs, because. . .yeah. He enjoys watching Frank and Jamia; they know each other so well that it's like they can read each other's minds. Most times they don't even need words. He wants that with Linds.

They watch the band for a while, the three of them standing close together, Jamia keeping the pressure steady enough against his cock that it's hard for Gerard to think of anything other than getting Linds and Jamia and Frank somewhere private so he can kiss each of them, strip them out of their clothes and _touch_ them.

He reaches out and traces a finger around the curve of Frank's ear, enjoying the shudder it provokes. Frank's fast, he grabs Gerard's hand and gives it a warning squeeze. Gerard just smiles, and leans down to breathe hotly against the side of Frank's neck.

"Behave yourself," Frank says loudly.

"Not a fucking chance," Gerard shouts back. He wants to spread Frank out on a bed, push his legs apart and suck on his cock. He loves the way Frank feels in his mouth, so different from Linds and Jamia, his taste bitter and sweaty and masculine. Gerard can be rough with Frank, and he just urges Gerard on with whispered curses.

The band comes out for their encore and Gerard is practically dancing from foot to foot in anticipation. He's—they're all excited for Linds, because she loves playing with her band. It's a chance for her to get out and shine, and they're all so proud of her. After tonight, it's the road for Linds, and Jamia and Frank and the twins will be heading back to Jersey. It's just going to be him and B and he's so looking forward to spending time with her.

The house lights go out and they work their way backstage, Jamia and Frank holding hands, and Gerard's fingers curled in Frank's belt loop. He doesn't want to get lost in the crowd. 

Security lets them through and they find a spot, well out of the way of the techs who are busy breaking down all the equipment. Linds is talking animatedly to a young man wearing a "STAFF" shirt, blotting the sweat off her face with a towel.

Gerard stands behind Frank and Jamia, arms around both of their shoulders. He's buzzing with anticipation and he can feel J and Frank exchange amused looks. "Fuck off," he says amiably. They giggle, but he can feel their excitement, too.

Jimmy spots them and waves, whistling at Linds and pointing. He leans close to her and says something, most likely obscene, which makes her punch him in the arm and laugh.

She's beautiful, and Gerard really can't understand how he's gotten so fucking lucky in his life. He's got Linds and Frank and Jamia, the twins and B. He never thought he'd be able to have it all.

Linds turns and sees them and her eyes light up, a smile on her face. She runs over and throws her arms open, trying to hug all of them at once, giggling and sweaty and still thrumming with show adrenaline. They hold her close and everything clicks into place. 

This is their life.

And right now, Gerard just wants to take his family home and have his wicked way with them.

-fin-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] permutations (n!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/503635) by [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)




End file.
